


Шерлоснежка. Стёбная сказка

by roseIceberg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Crossdressing, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Magical Pregnancy, Multi, Romance, Slash, Top John
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнерадостный стёб на тему Шерлоснежки, местами переходящий в ангст и драму</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Страшная сказка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gale_Storm_TormentoR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gale_Storm_TormentoR/gifts).



> Арт-вдохновитель:  
> http://vk.com/im?sel=252442412&w=wall-34359260_247430
> 
> Работа опубликована на Книге фанфиков:  
> http://ficbook.net/readfic/2158293

Давным-давно в некотором царстве-государстве произошли эти события. 

Было в том государстве много лесов, полей и рек. Их взаимное расположение, конечно же, может вызывать некоторый интерес у читателей, но описывать на десяти страницах печатного текста то, что можно нарисовать на простенькой карте, кому надо, тот пусть и делает, а у автора топографический кретинизм и лень-матушка, поэтому он не будет.

Правили тем государством король, мужчина в самом расцвете сил, и его жена - королева. Король был настолько добрым, что издал указ, дабы трактирщики бесплатно кормили тех, у кого не было денег оплатить свой обед. В конце года издержки трактрищиков покрывались из королевской казны.

Стояла снежная зима, приближалось Рождество. Молодая королева была на сносях. Король с нетерпением ждал появления на свет наследника, а его супруга хотела дочурку. Надо сказать, что у короля уже имелся внебрачный сынок Майкрофт, прижитый в юности с одной из придворных дам, но бастард не мог претендовать на трон, поэтому королю позарез нужен был законный наследник. Что до королевы, то её бзик был обусловлен гормональной бурей в организме и увиденным на днях в саду кустом калины, грозди алых ягод которой были живописно присыпаны снегом. Вот тогда беременной женщине и втемяшилось, что хочет она родить девочку с белой, как снег, кожей и алыми, как сок калины, губками, чёрными бровками и дивными кудряшками. «Я назову её Белоснежкой, - думала она, - и будем мы втроём жить-поживать и добра наживать».

Но жили они в страшной сказке, поэтому её надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Вскоре нелёгкая понесла королевскую чету в тёмный лес, чтобы свежим воздухом подышать, потому как в замке был сплошь несвежий. Ведь канализации и центрального отопления тогда не было. Выливаемые из окон помои и нечистоты добавляли миазмов к вони от растапливаемых дровами каминов с плохой вытяжкой, вот и замучил королеву токсикоз. Прокатились они на санях до леса, там погуляли, сизых уток постреляли, покушали того, что Бог послал, а послал он им фаршированного трюфелями фазана, приготовленного ранним утром на королевской кухне и дожидавшегося своего часа в корзинке вместе с бутылью отменного вина и прочей снедью. Ближе к вечеру, когда король с королевой возвращалась с пикника, пьяный ямщик решил срезать дорогу и рванул к замку напрямик через реку. Лёд оказался слишком тонким и проломился под весом саней. Король самоотверженно помог жене выбраться из воды, а сам, выбившись из сил, пошёл ко дну, как топор. Сбежавшиеся к месту происшествия горожане, вздыхали и цокали языками, но никто не решился лезть в студёную воду даже ради спасения своего государя.

Промокшую королеву отвезли в замок, переодели в сухое платье, напоили глинтвейном и уложили на пуховые перины, однако это не помогло. Купание в ледяной воде не прошло для неё даром – у бедняжки начался жар и сильный кашель. Она слабела не по дням, а по часам, сражённая не только пневмонией, но и смертью горячо любимого мужа. Мечась на роскошном королевском ложе, она бредила, разговаривая со своей доченькой Белоснежкой. Она упрашивала ещё не рождённого ребёнка быть сильным и храбрым, всегда бороться за свою жизнь и помогать слабым.

Придворные врачи пользовали королеву микстурами из какой-то дурно пахнущей дряни и кровопусканиями. Что с них возьмёшь? Средневековье. Антибиотиков тогда ещё не было. Через несколько дней, поняв, что королева вот-вот испустит дух, лекари решили: «Кесарю – кесарево» и вскрыли живот умирающей, чтобы вытащить оттуда младенца мужского пола. Его положили на грудь едва живой королевы. Увидев белокожего ребёночка с пухлыми губками, она прошептала: «Какая же ты красавица, моя Белоснежка», а потом с чистой совестью отдала последний приказ – приказала долго жить.

Обрадовавшийся тому, что теперь ему открыта дорога к трону, Майкрофт под страхом смертной казни велел лекарям объявить, что родилась девочка, которую назвали Белоснежкой. Он провозгласил себя принцем-регентом, а к младенцу приставил кормилицу Марту Хадсон, которая должна была находиться при ребёнке неотлучно. Добрая женщина быстро разобралась, что Белоснежка – мальчик и отнесла его в дворцовую часовню, чтобы окрестить. Мальчика нарекли Шерлоком, однако называла его этим именем лишь Марта, а для посторонних его одевали в девичьи платьица и называли Белоснежкой.

А жадный Майкрофт первым делом, решив, что экономика должна быть экономной, отменил дармовую кормёжку в трактирах, за что его невзлюбило народонаселение.

 

Была у Майкрофта одна страшная тайна. Мать его, ставшая с горя ведьмой, научила и его кое-каким колдовским штучкам-дрючкам. Решила она, что если уж ей не судьба была стать королевой, то её сын непременно должен заполучить трон. С детства она твердила мальчику, что он самый умный и самый красивый, вот он и заболел нарциссизмом и манией величия. Часами вертелся Майкрофт перед старинным заколдованным трюмо то в одном наряде, то в другом и вопрошал:

\- Мордогляд ты мой, скажи,  
Да всю правду расскажи,  
Я ль на свете всех борзее,  
Всех румяней и белее?

Получал всегда ответ:  
«Ты прекрасен, спору нет,  
Борзости так края нет,  
Обойди весь белый свет,  
Но такой вот страшной силы  
Красоты в помине нет».

Довольный Майкрофт расплывался в улыбке и целовал своё отражение. Затем он шёл в палату лордов и толкал очередную заумную речь, которую уже к следующему утру должны были размножить писцы, затем разнести по городам и весям гонцы и зачитать на площадях глашатаи, чтобы весь народ в очередной раз восхитился мудрости своего правителя. Так в ту пору работали самопиар и СМИ.


	2. Малютка

Прошло восемь лет. Шерлок стал прехорошеньким. Всем нравилась симпатичная и смышлёная девочка. Один лишь Майкрофт не любил Шерлока, потому что видел в нём соперника и конкурента. А всё из-за того случая, когда Шерлок случайно попался на глаза юному принцу Джеймсу из Сент-Джеймского дворца забугорного королевства, прибывшему на бал. Принц Джеймс на балу спросил Майкрофта о родословной красивой кудрявой малышки на предмет, можно ли к ней посвататься. Переполнила сердце регента зависть жгучая, ведь он сам положил глаз на Джеймса и даже подумывал провести в государстве реформу церковную для того, чтобы им пожениться. Эх, глаза завидущие, ручки загребущие… Мало ему было своего королевства (развернуться негде) и фаворита сэра Грегори с фавориткой леди Антеей… Захотел Майки наложить лапку и на сопредельное государство и его принца прекрасного. И ответил он принцу забугорному, дескать, что Белоснежка – бедная родственница, седьмая вода на киселе и приданого у неё кот наплакал и посоветовал юноше метить повыше (вероятно, имея в виду не только своё высокое положение, но и немалый рост). Однако Джеймс не понял столь прозрачного намёка и пригорюнился, понимая, что его родители не допустят такого мезальянса*, как женитьба на безродной красавице.

После этого заточил Майкрофт Шерлока в высокую башню, как говорится, с глаз долой. Но любознательный Шерлок и там не скучал, найдя в башне много старинных книг, и волею случая все те книги были трудами по алхимии. Вот Шерлок и увлёкся этой мудрёной наукой. Он обустроил в своей башне лабораторию, необходимые реактивы для которой ему поставляла добрая тётя Марта. И то, что его никуда не выпускали и к нему никого, кроме миссис Хадсон, не впускали, было ему только на руку, потому что позволяло сосредоточиться на главном – получении философского камня.

Однако в процессе своих изысканий Шерлок так и не получил сией каменюки, зато изобрёл много новых интересных вещей, о которых раньше никто и понятия не имел в том королевстве. Например, ему вдруг пришло в голову заправить перегонный куб забродившим соком красной смородины, получив на выходе отменный самогон, с которым они с тётей Мартой затем проводили эксперименты по расширению сознания. Затем он случайно изобрёл порох, который совершенно случайно воспламенился и жахнул так, что у башни снесло полкрыши. Отсюда и пошло определение «крышесносный».

Майкрофту до этих экспериментов не было бы дела, если бы не непредвиденные расходы из бюджета страны на починку пострадавшей крыши. Однако чем старше становился младший братец, тем сложнее было его терпеть. Терпение регента оборвалось в тот самый миг, когда подлое зеркало заявило, что шестнадцатилетний Шерлок красивее всех. Подобного удара самолюбие Майкрофта вынести не смогло. Он чуть не позеленел от злости, и лишь мысль о том, что зелёный цвет ему не к лицу, удержала его. Вот тогда и решил он сжить со света Шерлока. Понимая, что нельзя открыто расправиться с особой королевской крови, он измыслил сотворить подлое злодейство чужими руками. Призвал он своего фаворита сэра Грегори и приказал ему отвести Шерлока в тёмный лес и там прирезать, а в доказательство содеянного смертоубийства велел принести ему сердце и прочий ливер невинно убиенного брата (вероятно, захотел ливерной колбаски из них откушать). Не по душе было Грегу такое задание, но вступать с шизофреником в прения – себе дороже, не успеешь глазом моргнуть, как окажешься в застенках, а то и на плахе, обвинённый в государственной измене. Ведь Майкрофт свято верил в то, что государство – это он.

Сначала Шерлок обрадовался, что маркиз Лестрейд вывез его на природу – это ж какой простор для новых исследований открылся! Однако вскоре дедукция подсказала ему, что тот достал из инкрустированных рубинами ножен огромный фамильный кинжал отнюдь не для того, чтобы порезать им пирог с сёмгой, что лежал в корзинке для пикников. По выражению лица Грега Шерлок также понял, что тот и сам не в восторге от возложенной на него миссии, и решил надавить на жалость – пустил слезу и взмолился тоненьким голосом:

\- Не губи меня, дяденька Грегори, отпусти ты меня-сиротиночку. Я пойду в тёмный лес и заныкаюсь где-нибудь ото всех под корягою.

Почесал тогда темечко Грегори и вздохнул:

\- А ступай себе с миром ты, - и подумал, что не виноватый он, коли девочку зверики скушают.

Отпустил он девчушку премилую, да задумался, как ему быть теперь. И пришла ему мысль пречудесная завалить кабана, сердце с печенью вытащить и снести их Майкрофту на съедение. Так и сделал он. Регент доволен был, повелел поварам спечь паштет ему, и тот ливер сразу откушал он. Хоть не знали тогда о генетике, только Грег точно жопой почувствовал, что свинья и человек генетически схожие.

Шерлок храбро в чащобу направился, ел грибы, воду пил родниковую, ночевал он в гнезде на осинушке. Долго брёл он путями неторными, башмаки истоптал, платье вымазал, да и сам похудел и осунулся. Потерял он дням счёт, когда путь его вывел из лесу, к склону крутой горы. И стояла под горкой избушка красивая, яркой красочкой ставни расписаны, а вокруг небольшой огородик был, охраняло его странное чучелко.

\- Тук-тук-тук, есть тут кто? - Шерлок в дверь постучал, позвонил колокольчиком, понадеявшись, что поесть дадут ему людочки добрые. А в ответ – тишина, только скрипнула дверь от толчка руки его слабого. Заглянул Шерлок внутрь, видит горницу, где стоят стол и семь стульев маленьких, на столе том стоит семь тарелочек, и на каждой уже лежит кушанье. Подбежал он к столу, сел на стульчик – не то, на другой… Угнездился на третьем он, потянулся за вилкою, да призадумался. Ведь негоже еду отбирать у хозяина, и решил он тогда всё понадкусывать. Понемногу из каждой тарелочки он надъел, отхлебнул из всех чарочек, захмелел от вина. Спать ему захотелося, и он поднялся в горенку, где нашёл семь кроваточек. На одну он присел – узковата была, на другую, блин, ноги не выпрямить. Полежал он на всех, пока сон не сморил его на одной из них, что была самой мягкою.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Мезалья́нс (фр. mésalliance) — неравный брак, первоначально брак между людьми различного социального положения, между людьми разных сословий, отличающимися по имущественному положению. Употребляется для превосходящей стороны, как брак с лицом низшего социального положения.


	3. Гномы

Гномы шумною гурьбою возвращалися из леса. Полные грибов корзинки радостно они тащили - будет, что поесть на завтрак, вот и славно. Чем не повод для веселья? Стоило перешагнуть порог им, как увидели, что был здесь кто-то, и недавно. Обсидел им этот некто все их стулья, передвинул все их чарки и надъел из всех тарелок. В спальне тоже беспорядок: на кроватях все перины перемяты, скомканы все их подушки и красивая нахалка улеглася на последней, что стояла возле стенки. Умилилися тут гномы, жалко стало им девчушку, что, видать, хлебнула горя. Стали спорить, может, стоит приютить её на время. 

Гном Филипп, что Ворчуном был прозван за характер склочный, пробурчал, что им халявщик здесь не нужен. Ему возразил гном Джон:

\- Ну, куда идти бедняжке, да, к тому же, на ночь глядя? Пусть останется, вдруг, польза от неё какая будет. Наведёт нам здесь порядок…

\- Нет, скорее злой принц-регент наведёт на всех нас порчу. Разве, Джонни, ты не понял, кто есть эта наша гостья? Разве позабыл портреты незабвенной Белоснежки?

\- Белоснежка! Пусть остаётся тем более. Поживёт у нас, а после мы табличку здесь повесим и за вход брать будем деньги, дескать, дом-музей принцессы, - прагматичный этот довод убедить сумел Филиппа.

\- Ладно, пёс с ней, только впредь чтоб из моей она тарелки ничего тащить не смела, - согласился и уселся есть остывшее жаркое.

Джон и прочие все гномы от него не отставали, только вилками стучали и прихлёбывали винчик, что налитым был в их чарки. Как насытились, то трубки все они тотчас достали. Покурить после обеда или ужина – святое. Покуривши, улеглися по кроваткам, только Джонни за столом сидеть остался, спать ему ведь было негде. Ведь не станешь просто так будить принцессу. Перемыл он всю посуду и прошёлся вокруг дома, затворяя на ночь ставни. С чердака достал он шкуру неубитого медведя (сам от старости подох он), сдвинул стульчики, улёгся. Было очень неудобно, стоило пошевелиться, как все стулья разъезжались.

Джон вздохнул и на кровати он калачиком свернулся, в пуп дыша принцессе. Хоть и было неудобно, всё же лучше, чем на стульях. Засыпая, положил он руку на бочок красотки и в объятия Морфея провалился ненадолго. Ненадолго, потому что Белоснежка вдруг проснулась и костлявым локоточком разбудила и его.

\- Эй, ты кто? – вот ведь нахалка! На его постели дрыхнет, будто тут она хозяйка, и законному владельцу учинять допросы смеет!

\- Я - гном Джон, я здесь хозяин.

Вспомнив про нравоученья тёти Марты, Шерлок стал краснее мака. Он вскочил с кровати, замереть чтоб в реверансе:

\- Я - принцесса Белоснежка, извините, если больно Вам заехала по рёбрам. Я проснулась, а какой-то… меня трогает руками…

Тут настала Джона очередь смутиться: 

\- Я, пардон, Ваше высочество, в мыслях не имел Вас трогать. Просто я хотел согреться.

Разговор привлёк всех гномов, разбудивши их компашку. Недовольные спросонья начали они сыр-бор снова, а не выгнать ли девицу, что явилась и без спроса улеглась тут.

\- Ой, я бедная сиротка! – причитать начал тут Шерлок. – Мне ведь некуда податься. Как узнает, что жива я, злой принц-регент, уморит меня тотчас же.

\- Ладно, будешь мыть посуду, жрать готовить, прибираться, огород наш поливать, - гномы вынесли вердикт свой, чай не звери, девку жалко. Прокормить ее, однако будет трудно, вот ведь дылда!

Шерлок им кивал, но думал: «Гномы, я же Белоснежка, а не Золушка, не стоит путать эти разные две сказки. Ну а мы ещё посмотрим, кто, в конце концов, посуду будет драить».

 

Поутру проснулся Майкрофт в благодушном настроеньи. Ливерная та колбаска, что из Шерлока, как думал он, приготовлена была, бальзамом рижским пролилась его на сердце. Он призвал сперва придворных, помогли чтоб причесаться и одеться, и умыться, в общем, полный марафет сперва навёл он и трапезничать изволил. После посетил собранье знатных всех господ, не ниже рангом герцогов и графов. Их своим почтя визитом, громогласно объявил он, что принцесса умерла.

\- Белоснежку растерзали злые звери, что в лесной живут чащобе, - он сказал. Потом добавил. – Фуршет, пардон, поминки в два часа дня. Дресс-код Black Tie*.

Возвратясь в опочивальню, Майкрофт думал, что поедет скоро к Джеймсу в забугорье, чей отец откинул ноги, чёрной заболевши оспой. Так удачно всё сложилось, эти страшные потери… Майк надеялся утешить принца Джеймса в его горе, да и тот ему в поддержке не откажет, если только не спешить и всё обставить поизящней. Ох, ему ещё реформу нужно поскорей готовить.

* Black Tie (от англ. «черный галстук») – это дресс-код, который подразумевает выход в вечернем официальном наряде. Мероприятия, на которых возможен такой дресс-код, обычно не слишком официальны. Например, это вечерний прием, свадебное торжество, премьера в театре и прочие подобные мероприятия.


	4. Зеркало, зеркало…

Ох, и тяжко пришлось Шерлоку, не приспособленному к домашней работе, но и гномам было не легче с таким помощником. То кашу спалит, задумавшись о чём-то вечном, то похлёбку не сварит к обеду, потому как опять же по причине задумчивости забудет вовремя подкинуть дровишек в печь, вот огонь и гаснет. К тому же эта каланча вечно прикладывалась темечком к кухонным полкам, грозя их на фиг снести вместе со всем содержимым. Хуже всего у него обстояло дело с мытьём посуды, в процессе которого он переколотил уже половину тарелок. Вот и сейчас очередная намыленная тарелка выскочила из его рук и разбилась, стукнувшись об пол. Шерлок наклонился, чтобы подобрать осколки и порезался острым краем одного из них.

\- Ай! – воскликнул он. 

\- Вот дыряворукая! – ругнулся Ворчун. – Всю посуду перебила.

А Джон тут же подскочил к потерпевшей и стал оказывать ей помощь путём интенсивного облизывания пострадавшего пальца. Шерлок почувствовал, что ему уже не больно, а прикольно, но всё же для проформы возмутился (он же как-никак порядочная принцесса):

\- Эй, отпусти мой палец!

\- Чичас, - ответил Джон, не выпуская изо рта своей добычи, и потащил принца-принцессу в огород.

Там он сорвал лист подорожника и, сполоснув его в колодезной воде, примотал к пальцу Шерлока.

\- Белоснежка, подними вверх палец, это остановит кровь, - посоветовал он, глядя снизу вверх на прекрасную принцессу. – Отдохни, я сам домою посуду и подмету в доме.

Шерлок поднял вверх забинтованный подорожником средний палец и посмотрел на гнома просительным взглядом. Джон не смог устоять против этих дивных глаз и полностью капитулировал:

\- Огород я тоже полью, только поможешь мне воду из колодца доставать, - сказал он и вернулся в дом.

А Шерлок задумался о механизации работ. Когда Джон вернулся, то увидел, что Белоснежка что-то рисует веточкой на земле. Услышав шаги, Шерлок обернулся и с пылом принялся объяснять:

\- Можно сделать водопровод. Вот чертежи насоса, который будет приводиться в действие движением этой рукоятки, а здесь и здесь, - он ткнул в рисунок веточкой, - будут вентили. Мне только нужны детали. Джон, а что вы добываете в вашей шахте, золото-брильянты?

\- Нет, какое там? Они в здешних местах не водятся, - огорчённо вздохнул тот.

\- Значит, уголь, газ, это – тоже прибыльный бизнес, - продолжал высказывать свои предположения Шерлок.

\- Ах, если бы, ах если бы, не жизнь была б, а песня бы… Нет, Белоснежка, в нашей горе есть лишь железная руда, вот её и добываем, а потом продаём и за эти деньги покупаем то, что нам нужно.

\- Тоже неплохо, металл сейчас в цене, - обрадовался Шерлок. – Вы ведь можете часть руды не продать, а снести кузнецу вместе с моими чертежами, он изготовит по ним детали, а я соберу насос и водопровод.

\- Это будет нескоро, да я и не уверен, что эта штуковина заработает, а растениям нужно пить сейчас, - скептичекси заметил Джон. – Так что становись к колодцу и вращай ворот, а я буду наполнять водой из ведра лейку и поливать огород. 

Шерлок вздохнул, в очередной раз мысленно посетовав, что его угораздило родиться в средние века, и поплёлся к колодцу.

 

Быстро сказка сказывается, да нескоро дело делается, вот и Майкрофту понадобилось около двух недель на проведение реформ и обновление гардероба. Не ехать же к забугорному принцу в обносках, которые уже однажды надевал. Наконец, все шитые золотом камзолы, парадные панталоны, батистовые рубашки и шёлковые чулки были уложены в сундуки и готовы к транспортировке. Майкрофт надел дорожный костюм, шляпу-треуголку и по ордену подвязки на каждую ногу, чтобы чулки не сползали, и решил перед отъездом поднять свою самооценку, получив от волшебного зеркала очередную похвалу себя любимого. Он привычно обратился к своему трюмо:

\- Мордогляд ты мой, скажи,  
Да всю правду расскажи,  
Я ль на свете всех борзее,  
Всех румяней и белее?

А трюмо ему в ответ:  
«Ты прекрасен, спору нет,  
Но принц Шерлок всех милее,  
Всех румяней и белее,  
Дивногубый, многомудрый,  
А ещё прекраснокудрый».

Не ожидал Майкрофт такой подлянки ни от зеркала, ни от своего штатного любовника. Он стукнул по зеркалу кулаком и срочно затребовал к себе маркиза Лестрейда. Едва тот явился к нему, Майк схватил парадный скипетр и принялся охаживать провинившегося по спине и бокам, отчего чрезмерно возбудился и продолжил наказание Богом данным жезлом. Маркиз всё твердил, что невиноватый он, что она сама ушла… Спустив… пар, Майкрофт передумал казнить столь полезного Грега и даровал ему жизнь и подсрачник, выпроваживая из своей опочивальни. После его ухода Майкрофт, уже успевший вчера провозгласить себя королём, уселся на табурет у туалетного столика, подпёр руками щёки и стал думу думать, как ему Шерлока извести.

Затем он достал из закромов родины волшебное блюдечко с голубой каёмочкой и наливное яблочко, и установил с их помощью беспроводную связь, чтобы поглядеть на Шерлока. Майкрофт узнал то место, где стоял сейчас у колодца на фоне небольшой горы законный наследник, оно как раз находилось на границе с забугорьем. Налицо был заметный прирост массы тела Шерлока, которое уже заставляло трещать по швам приталенное платьице до колена, которое он по-прежнему носил, да и цвет его лица на свежем воздухе заметно улучшился. Принц выглядел отлично. Разве что его давно не стриженые волосы были в ужасном беспорядке. Это и навело Майкрофта на гениальную мысль.

\- Эх, всё приходится делать самому, - вздохнул он и снова принялся рыться в закромах родины, извлекая из сундуков маскарадный костюм коробейницы, рыжий парик и лоток с галантерейными товарами, к которым он добавил отравленный гребешок, острые зубцы которого были смочены ядом его собственного изготовления.


	5. Гребешок

Когда гномы, вооружившись кирками, отправились на работу, Шерлок подумал о том, что зря он не попросил их сегодня заказать ему отдельную кровать. Хорошо, что сегодня он проснулся первым и сразу вскочил с постели, иначе Джон сразу понял бы, что то, что упирается ему в место, где спина теряет своё благородное имя, никак не может быть частью тела благородной девицы, впрочем, и не благородной тоже. И тогда прощай освобождение от домашних обязанностей, добровольно взятых на себя влюблённым в прекрасную принцессу гномом… Возиться с готовкой, уборкой, и тем паче копаться в огороде ему совершенно не хотелось. Ну не родился он с лопатой в руках.

 

Майкрофт тем временем вырядился торговкой, размалевал себе лицо, нацепил парик и, взяв лоток с товарами и волшебный клубочек, выполняющий функции GPS-навигатора, отправился в путь. Клубочек привёл его к невысокой горе, под которой стоял такой же невысокий домишко. Шерлок в платьице простом ходил по огороду с леечкой в руках. Как завидел его Майк, так и загнусавил:

\- Здравствуй, красавица! Я – представительница компании MaryKiller. У нас сейчас действуют праздничные скидки в честь предстоящей коронации короля Майкрофта. Купи любой товар компании за одну копейку и получи в подарок можжевеловый чудо-гребешок, которой быстро расчёсывает даже самые спутанные волосы, а его запах прогоняет из них насекомых (конечно же, таких акций не бывает, но очень уж нужно было Майку втюхнуть братцу отравленную вещицу).

Надо сказать, что у Шерлока давно зверски чесалась голова, поэтому он решил, что чудесный гребешок ему не помешает, ведь он уже успел переломать почти все хлипкие гномьи расчёсочки, пытаясь продрать колтун, в который сбились его волосы без ежедневной заботы доброй тёти Марты. Но вот беда, денег у него не было.

\- Здравствуй, добрая женщина. Я с радостью купила бы у тебя что-нибудь, да нет у меня ни одной копеечки. Может быть, произведём натуральный обмен, я нарву тебе морковки с нашего огорода, а ты отдашь мне за неё гребешок? – предложил он, почёсываясь (не иначе, как блошки с медвежьей шкуры переселились на его голову).

\- По рукам, - обрадовался Майкрофт. – Вырви мне три штучки.

Шерлок вытянул из земли три крупные морковки, промыл их водой из лейки и протянул коробейнице. Та взяла их и предложила:

\- Давай-ка я помогу тебе причесать твои роскошные кудряшки.

Ни о чём не подозревающий Шерлок согласился. Едва только Майкрофт воткнул гребень в его шевелюру, чуть оцарапав им кожу головы, как тот, потеряв сознание, сразу упал на землю.

\- Так тебе и надо, курица-помада! – сказал Майкрофт и злобно расхохотался. – Тоже мне, красавелло…

Хрупая морковкой, новоиспеченный король отправился назад во дворец.

 

К счастью, вскоре домой вернулись гномы, заказавшие у кузнеца нужные деталюшки. Задержись они хоть на четверть часа, были бы бедному Шерлоку кранты-винты. Не успели они в дом войти, видят, лежит на земле Белоснежка без признаков жизни. Закудахтали горные трудяги, засуетились вокруг, и больше всех Джон. Он склонился над принцессой для проведения экспресс-диагностики и сделал вывод: пульса нет, дыханья нет, и давленье стонов двести… Тут он заметил в волосах Белоснежки новый гребешок, такой вещи раньше в их доме не было. Как только Джон вытащил его, так Шерлок сразу же пришёл в себя и удивленно захлопал ресницами. Перво-наперво гномы напоили бедную девушку молочком из-под бешеной коровки, а потом стали расспрашивать, что с ней случилось.

Шерлок рассказал, что приходила торговка и он выменял у неё на морковку этот гребешок, от прикосновения которого он лишился чувств.

\- Не иначе, как это был засланец от злого Майкрофта, а то и он сам, - предположил гном Филипп.

\- Это точно не он был, я его знаю, - возразил Шерлок.

\- Он мог загримироваться, - заметил Джон. – Белоснежка, в наше отсутствие лучше не выходи из дома и дверь никому не открывай, вдруг ещё какая-нибудь злыдня заявится.

\- Хорошо. Спасибо, что спасли меня, - Шерлок сжал руку Джона.

\- Белоснежка, иди в дом, ложись в кровать, отдыхай, а мы всю домашнюю работу сегодня сами сделаем, - не обращая внимания на кислую физиономию Ворчуна, заявил Джон.

\- Кстати, о кровати, мне нужна своя собственная, а то ведь я, как кукушонок, вечно сталкиваю тебя на пол.

\- Да я не в обиде, - Джон был готов и дальше терпеть неудобства, лишь бы не лишаться столь близкого соседства с красавицей. – Мне даже нравится. - Эх, если бы он был не гномом, а принцем, не задумываясь, предложил бы принцессе руку и сердце…

 

Приняв ванну с отваром лаванды и выпив чашу доброго вина, Майкрофт переоделся в ночную сорочку и перед сном заглянул в своё волшебное трюмо. Зевая во весь рот, он спросил:

\- Мордогляд ты мой, скажи,  
Да всю правду расскажи,  
Я ль на свете всех борзее,  
Всех румяней и белее?

А трюмо ему в ответ:  
«Был красив ты, спору нет,  
Но принц Шерлок под горой  
В той избушечке простой  
Расцветает с каждым днём,  
Им гордится каждый гном.  
Не сравниться тебе с ним,  
Ты стал мелочным и злым».

\- Ах, ты сволочь! – закричал несостоявшийся король-красавец, обращаясь то ли к своему трюмо, то ли к брату, и забарабанил кулаками по зеркальной глади.

Ну и как после такого уснёшь. Всю ночь Майкрофт ворочался на роскошной королевской постели, как мельничный жернов, а наутро снова пошёл к трюмо и стал в него глядеть. Бессонная ночь и чёрная зависть не прибавили Майку красоты, наградив его вместо этого лиловыми синяками под глазами. Однако хоть он и не выспался, зато придумал, как умертвить прекрасного принца, ставшего ему костью в горле.


	6. Матримониальные страдания

Тётя Марта громко плачет: «Шерлок, бедненький мой мальчик! Я не знаю, где ты сгинул, не найти твою могилу, чтоб упасть на хладный камень, гладить, как тебя руками, чтоб сказать, как был ты дорог… Не иначе, как злой ворог заманил тебя в чащобу, чтобы зверь набил утробу телом нежным». И решила тётя Марта Шерлоку поставить памятник во саду ли в огороде, где местечко сыщет, денег заплатить хоть тыщу…

 

Для начала поутряни Майк решил позвать Антею. Прежде, чем браться за дело, стресс неплохо было б снять. Снял с неё все её юбки (оказалось их штук двадцать), платье, нижних две рубашки… Уморился, нефиг делать, обломался стресс снимать. Леди дал пинка под зад он и пошёл вновь одеваться, нужно было маскарад тот ради Шерлока убийства продолжать.

Майкрофт влез в другое платье, нацепил на себя шляпу с огромадными полями, заглянуть ему в лицо теперь было очень-очень сложно, как в трубу, что над камином, взял волшебный свой клубочек и направился он к гномам.

 

Отправляясь на работу, гномы по земле магниты разбросали, создавая нечто типа аномалии магнитной, чтобы сбить тех, кто по приборам вздумает прийти по душу их принцессы милой. То не ведали бедняги, Майк был знатным лозоходцем, обошёл он все магниты и к избушке снова вышел.

\- Туки-туки, есть кто дома? – тонким голосом елейным вопросил под дверью Майкрофт.

\- Никого, ушли все гномы, да и ты иди отсюда. Дверь тебе я не открою, вдруг ты что-то замышляешь супротив меня. Мне гномы запретили впускать без них гостей в дом, - резко Шерлок из-за двери отвечает.

\- И не надо, на крылечке посижу я, отдыхая, а потом отправлюсь дальше. Ах, ты бедное созданье, как должно тебе быть скучно в одиночку в глухомани, - Майк, словами сплёвши невод, быстренько его закинул, чтоб поймать такую рыбу, какой был братишка Шерлок. 

Вздох услышавши за дверью, предложил он:

\- Поиграем в города с тобой, быть может?

\- Чёрт с тобою, поиграем. Дверь я всё же не открою, - молвил Шерлок. Начали они играть.

\- Рим. – Марсель. – Лион. – Неаполь… - города все перебрав, предложил сыграть в морской бой Майкрофт.

Получив листок бумаги, в щель просунутый под дверью, Майк рассказывал недолго правила игры нехитрой. Шерлок, на лету схватив всё, разбомбил его флотилию восемнадцать раз подряд, а потом спросил, в какие ещё игры можно было поиграть.

\- В несъедобное с съедобным, - предложил хитрюга Майкрофт. – Игроки кидают мячик, говоря слова друг другу. Коль съедобное то слово, мяч поймать ты будешь должен, если нет – его отбросить. Мячика, конечно, нету, но сгодится и клубочек, что в моей дорожной сумке.

Шерлок заинтересовался и, забыв про наставленья, дверь открыл, чтоб поиграться. Только Макрофт наготове нить держал, её на шею Шерлоку накинул быстро, затянул со страшной силой, завязавши тугой узел. Заходясь в предсмертном хрипе, Шерлок соскользнул по стенке и упал на землю снова. 

\- Жизнь плоха без лоха, - так сказал и, сплюнув наземь, злобный Майк ушёл оттуда.

К счастью вскоре домой гномы возвратились. Увидавши на пороге Белоснежку с нитью, что стянула шею, кинулись спасать подругу. Развязали тугой узел, задышала их красотка. Вновь допытываться стали, что случилось с их принцессой. Без утайки им всю правду рассказать решился Шерлок, как был глуп и как попался, злыдне той открывши двери. Пожурили его гномы, строго-настрого сказали, чтоб сидел он тише мыши, заперши все двери-окна, когда их не будет рядом. Уложивши на постели, накормили трюфелями, их сперва чуток поджарив. Шерлок очень был доволен, гномы сами управлялись без него снова по дому.

Опустивши очи долу, снова Джон к нему подходит и, протягивая что-то, еле слышно говорит:

\- Я люблю тебя, принцесса. Выходи за меня замуж, - Джон разжал ладонь, колечко на ней было золотое, с гравировкой, дорогое, не иначе где-то спёр.

\- Польщена весьма, премного благодарна, только всё же не могу я выйти замуж…

\- Потому что я – лишь гном? Ну, конечно, ты – принцесса, тебе нужен принц заморский, - Джон обиделся, ладошку в кулачок он снова сжал.

\- Джон, прости, не в этом дело. Коль узнаешь, не захочешь меня замуж снова звать.

\- Не нужны мне твои тайны, мои чувства не изменит, даже если я узнаю, что скрываешь от людей рога и хвост. 

Ох, не знал наш Джонни милый, как он близок был к разгадке, что запрятано под юбкой всем любезной Белоснежки. Шерлок даже испугался, но признаться не решился. Ему ведь тоже очень нравился гном Джон.

Спать улёгшись снова рядом на кровати с Белоснежкой, долго Джон уснуть не мог, но дышать старался ровно, не ворочаться, её чтоб не беспокоить. Подумав, что Джон спит, Шерлок легонько его обнял, нежно целуя в макушку.

«Ох, принцесса, - Джон подумал, - а ведь ты не ровно дышишь, значит, всё же я пробрался в твоё сердце» и счастливый он уснул.

 

Снова Майк решил допросы учинить трюмо по форме, перед тем, как спать улечься после праведных трудов:

\- Мордогляд ты мой, скажи,  
Да всю правду расскажи,  
Я ль на свете всех борзее,  
Всех румяней и белее?

А трюмо ему в ответ:  
«Был красив ты, спору нет,  
Только Шерлок всё ж милее,  
Всех румяней и белее,   
Его кожа – чистый шёлк,  
Он в науках знает толк».

\- Ах, ты гадкое стекло,  
Говоришь мне всё назло!  
Разобью тебя к хренам  
И на мусорник я сдам!

Майк взбесился, в отраженье он своё чуть не вцепился. Разодрал перину в клочья, ведь рассердился он очень, разбросал одежду всюду, перебил он всю посуду. Так умаялся к утру, что свалился он в жару. «Белый свет будет не милым, если Шерлока в могилу не сведу», - решив так, Майкрофт отключился ненадолго.


	7. Месть гномов

Разлепив глазёнки, Майкрофт преисполнился желаньем погубить сегодня принца за ценой не постоявши (ведь лежать было удобней). Он направился в кладовку, где лежало наливное яблочко с волшебным блюдцем. Хоть и жалко ему было расставаться с артефактом столь могучим, оправдает цель все средства. Ровно половину фрукта обработал Майки ядом и, надев наряд крестьянки с шапкой, что звалась «Козетта», снова он потопал к гномам. Но не стал он в дверь стучаться, встал тихонько под окошком и принялся фрукты лопать, что принёс с собой в корзинке.

На него в окошко глядя, захотел и Шерлок тоже сочным яблоком похрупать, организм его растущий много требовал съестного. Протянула тут крестьянка чудо-яблочко в ладошках:

\- Кушай, детка. Ты не бойся, червячков я не травила, знать, продукт экологичен. Вот, смотри, - и откусил Майк немного с его чистой половины.

Гномы двери не велели отворять, но про окошко речи не было, его-то и открыл голодный Шерлок. В руки яблочко принявши, сказал тётеньке: «Спасибо» и впился в него зубами. Только лажу ему снова кинул Майкрофт – принц закашлялся и рухнул, словно дерево младое под напором лесоруба. 

\- Твоя песенка допета, гений чистой красоты мой, - так сказал злодей и отбыл снова во дворец, с собой яблоко забравши.

 

Кряхтя под грузом ноши, что кузнец для Белоснежки наковал, домой тащились гномы, еле шевеля ногами. Только в дом они ввалились, как увидели принцессу, что уже традиционно бездыханной на полу валялась куклой. Бросив как попало ношу, гномы к Снежке подбежали, кинулись искать причину, что случилось с их бедняжкой. Ничего не отыскали, не смогли вернуть в сознанье, оставалась бездыханной, снежно-белой и холодной их прекрасная принцесса. Не смогли согреть объятья гнома Джона и его скупые слёзы. Порешили вскоре гномы, что не станут Белоснежку зарывать в сырую землю, и решили мавзолейчик ей построить.

Так и сделав, из деталек наваяли подвесной гроб, что качался на цепочках между вбитыми столбами. Гроб накрыв хрустальной крышкой, написали расписанье, кто за кем тут в карауле стоять будет. Не успели порешать они вопросы, видят, скачет к ним из забугорья молодой… теперь король Джеймс. Нет, конечно, весть о гибели принцессы он узнал давно и порывался всё приехать. Только как по этикету путешествовать без свиты? Свита долго собиралась: то мундир у генерала трахнут молью - нужно штопать, то хромать изволит чей-то верный конь, то насморк приключится вдруг у графа (граф сопливый не прикольно). Вот и задержался Джеймс с визитом так надолго, битых две прошло недели. Увидавши на вершине тусовавшихся там гномов, Джеймс решил взглянуть, а что же караулят коротышки. Прискакал, увидел гробик, а внутри него красотку, что себе он прочил в жёны. Злато-серебро сулить стал тогда король Джеймс гномам, чтоб забрать с собою гробик вместе с Шерлоком с той горки.

\- Не дадим тебе принцессу, и самим её нам мало, ты ступай-ка лучше… лесом к… злому Майкрофту в чертоги да спроси его ты, гада, как он уморил бедняжку, - отвечали ему гномы.

\- А и правда, я злодея тотчас призову к ответу, - так сказавши, кликнул свиту. – Наш визит не будет мирным, сабли наголо, ребята, - и помчалась кавалькада в сторону дворца.

\- Ну а чем же мы их хуже? – задались вопросом гномы и, схватив секиры, тоже подалися на разборку. Только Джон один остался караулить Белоснежку.

Джон у гроба Белоснежки всё сидит, ему не спится. Осенила мысль шальная им с девицей обручиться. Достаёт он из кармана то колечко золотое, что хотел ей подарить он, и, откинув гроба крышку, надевает ей на палец и союз тот поцелуем закрепить тотчас решает. Как ему остановиться? Четвертуют? Пусть, и хрен с ним! Углубляя поцелуй тот, он почувствовал, что в горле у принцессы что-то встало, да ядрёное такое, что лишился б он сознанья, но очухалась девица и, закашлявшись, сплюнула кусочек яблока. Увидавши рядом гнома, на него она уселась, принялась его мутузить.

\- Вот так номер, Белоснежка, да ты мальчик! – удивился Джон, по морде получив от Белоснежки и почувствовав на бёдрах своих твёрденькое что-то.

\- Ах ты, грязный извращенец, что с моим ты делал телом?!

\- Не такой уж я и грязный, я почище многих буду. Я не буду тыкать пальцем, ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что живут на тебе блошки, - гном обиделся. – Чего ты? А же вижу, что понравилось тебе то, что ты сам себе придумал.

\- Я придумал?! Надругаться над моим хотел ты трупом! Не получится, живой я…

\- Всё равно тебя люблю я, - Джон сказал и сразу Шерлок попритих. – Давай мириться, - гном его обнял, тот вспыхнул и к нему прижался нежно. – Жаль, не сможем пожениться, зато станешь королём ты. Поспешим же во дворец мы, там собрались уж все гномы, чтоб судить заразу Майка. 

 

Прибыв к дворцу, Джеймс воскликнул:

\- Самозваный король Майкрофт, выходи на поле боя. Будешь ты сейчас низвергнут моей царственной рукою, чтобы гибель Белоснежки не осталась неотмщённой.

\- Щас, шнурки свои поглажу и на днях, а может, раньше, выйду биться я с тобою, - тявкнул Майкрофт и велел поскорей закрыть ворота.

\- Майкрофт, подлый ты убийца, выходи со мною биться, - снова Джеймс вскричал. И что же отвечает ему Майки?

\- А меня и здесь неплохо кормят, в замке посижу, а ты, как хочешь. Можем наши все баталии провести на брачном ложе, предлагаю тебе руку вместе с сердцем…

\- Ага, как же… пирог с перцем… ох, хитёр ты, хрен моржовый! Отпирай скорей ворота, самозванец, а иначе будет хуже!

Подоспели тут все гномы и, крича: «Вся власть – народу», порубили те ворота, только щепки полетели. Разъярённые шесть гномов вихрем в тронный зал влетели, по пути сметая стражу. Подтянулся Джеймс со свитой, разнося к чертям чертоги. Ой, забздел тогда наш Майки, говорит: 

\- Я тоже был всегда за навродевластие, ой, пардон, навредовластие… и вообще я – брат всем гномам. Я хочу просить убежища политического у Вас, Джеймс.

Тут, внося в умы смятенье, в тронный зал ворвался Шерлок вместе с гномом Джоном верным.

\- А принцесса-то живая, значит, Майкрофт всё нам брешет, - тут графья все возмутились, дамы в обморок упали от избытка чувств прекрасных. 

\- Да, я жив, вот только принц я Шерлок, а не Белоснежка, - так сказав, он сбросил платье, предъявляя всем, кто был там, доказательства прямые.

Майкрофт с трона подорвался, кинулся в опочивальню прямо к чудо-мордогляду. 

\- Нет! – кричит. – Ты умер, Шерлок! Я красивей всех на свете!

Отраженье протянуло ему руку и схватило за запястье. С двойником своим сроднившись, сгинул Майкрофт в зазеркалье. В общем, леди из фаэтона, фаэтон и сам поедет… Шерлок рад, не нужно кару Майку измышлять, чтоб соразмерною была его злодействам.

\- Оставайся, Шерлок, с нами, будешь нашим королём! – кричали дамы, в воздух чепчики бросая. Ведь когда ещё увидеть голяком сумеют принца.

\- Хорошо, я стану вашим королём, но лишь почётным, по нечётным буду жить я в избушечке у гномов, а в это время заправлять всем будет Лестрейд, он ведь добрый, - Шерлок завернулся в штору, ожидая тётю Марту, что метнулась за костюмом, чтоб одеть его достойно.

Джеймс вздохнул и дал команду разворачивать оглобли и с несолоным хлебалом поскакал к себе домой. Скакал, скакал… пока скакалка не сломалась.


	8. Эпилог

Ночь спускалась, лес окутав своим чёрным покрывалом. Джонни с Шерлоком сидели на скамейке возле дома, попивая чай из веточек малины. Белка принесла орешков, ёжик фруктов притаранил. Птицы щебетали песни, светлячки сияли крохотными огоньками, создавая праздничную атмосферу. Только их был этот вечер. Завтра снова в путь-дорогу, в королевстве дел немало, позарез всем нужен Шерлок… Но сегодня можно было обновить их с Джонни домик, что построили им гномы чуть поодаль на опушке, чтобы эти два героя по ночам им не мешали почивать своими стонами.

Чай допив, Джон обнял Шерли, тихо голову склонил тот, на плече его устроив. Молча так они сидели, но истомой постепенно наливались их чресла, побуждая поскорее слиться в страстном поцелуе. Поцелуй был пылким, нежным и волнующим мгновенно, руки быстро на одежде отыскать смогли застёжки. Двое в дом свой перебрались, сбросив на пол одеянья. Шею, грудь они ласкали, ну и то, что чуть пониже притаилось, истекая сладким ядом вожделенья. На постель они упали, прижимаясь влажной кожей, на которой расцветали всюду пятна от засосов, что друг другу оставляли, чересчур они увлёкшись.

\- Джон, скорей, терпеть нет мочи, - Шерлок шепчет гному в ухо, прикусив немного мочку. 

\- Так ты тоже извращенец? - подаваясь чуть-чуть навстречу, Джон вопросом отвечает. – Да, мой милый?

\- Так уж как-то приключилось незаметно. Только ты теперь мне нужен, - отвечает молодой король, и сразу получает он награду. 

Приподняв его за бёдра, чтобы было им удобней, очень медленно Джон входит в потаённое местечко. Наслажденье вместе с болью тело Шерлока пронзает, заставляя изгибаться с тихим клёкотом в груди. Жар, восторг и пламя страсти их обоих опьяняют, заставляя задыхаться и качаться в ритме рваном. Стоны, крик, любви признанья с уст всё время их слетают… поцелуи, как укусы… наслаждение волнами затопляет их сознанье, чтоб собой весь мир заполнить… 

Подарив себя друг другу, Джон и Шерлок отдыхают вновь в объятьях крепких, нежных.

\- Я давно уже согласен стать твоим перед законом и ношу твоё колечко, - Джону говорит вдруг Шерлок. – Почему же ты всё медлишь?

\- Нужен ведь тебе наследник, тот, кому ты сможешь позже передать свою корону. Значит, в жёны должен будешь взять супругу, а не гнома, - Джон приподнялся на ложе. Хоть в глазах блестели слёзы, вид его был непреклонен. – Ведь нельзя, чтоб род прервался на тебе твой королевский. В государстве будет смута… За него лишь ты в ответе.

\- Мне сказали, есть колдунья, может нам помочь с ребёнком. Звать Ирэн, живёт в чащобе, но берёт она в уплату что-то очень дорогое, - Шерлок произнёс, тем самым сбросив камень с души Джона.

\- Но что же от тебя она захочет?

\- Что угодно. Мне не жалко, только б не терять друг друга, только б не пришлось нам душу резать на две половины. Чтоб смогли мы пожениться и идти по жизни вместе: я, ты и наш ребёнок.

 

Древняя как мир старушка в покосившейся избушке в котелке варила зелье. Жабий сок, глаза тритона и крыло летучей мыши в варево бросала с пеньем, глядя уцелевшим глазом в гримуар* свой на пятнистую страницу.

\- Колдуй баба, колдуй дед, колдуй серенький медведь… - так пропела и над зельем протянула она руку, ножиком её порезав, заложила спецдобавку.

Нож упал, воткнулся в землю, намекая на явленье гостя мужеского пола. Но успела до явленья гостя ведьма наложить своё заклятье, обернувшись в красну деву в дорогом парчовом платье. Слышит стук в дверь. На пороге витязь знатный, чернобровый, сероглазый, видом он красив и знатен. С ним довольно низкий спутник, с виду он весьма приятен. Ведьма сразу раскусила, кто такие её гости, в королевстве только ведь и было толков, что о короле-красавце, подарившем сердце гному.

\- Мир сему дому, - начал было Шерлок.

\- Не трудитесь, уже знаю, вам ребёнок нужен с гномом. Я помочь могу с проблемой, но цена договорная – я хочу стать королевой.

Шерлок стал бледнее мела, говорит:

\- С тобою пожениться не могу, люблю я Джона.

\- Вот дурак же ты влюблённый. Королей на белом свете, знаю я, не так уж много, но их больше, чем один, ясноглазый господин, - улыбнулася хитро так, что съёжилось нутро. - Коль представишь ко двору в Забугорье, как троюродну сестру, то отдам тебе я средство, почти даром, по-соседски. Ты на свадебном пиру выпьешь средство к вечеру, что должно тебе помочь родить сына или дочь. Но до этого сперва, как законная жена, я должна взойти на трон в Забугорье. 

\- Так ударим по рукам, я приданого отдам за тобой десять ларцов с золотом и серебром, - сказал Шерлок, с облегчением вздохнув.

 

Два дня спустя ко двору короля Джеймса прибыла с неофициальным дружественным визитом небольшая делегация из соседнего государства во главе с королём. После выполнения всех церемоний, предписанных протоколом, Шерлок представил своему бывшему воздыхателю приехавшую с ним прекрасную незнакомку:

\- Принцесса мухляндская Ирэн из Адлера, моя ну… очень дальняя родственница.

Король Джеймс ехидно поинтересовался:

\- Она такая же принцесса, как ты, или натуральная?

\- Натуралка, зуб даю, - ответил Шерлок и тут же почувствовал, что его левый глазной зуб начал противно ныть.

\- Прекрасная Ирэн, окажите честь, сядьте рядом со мной за ужином.

\- С превеликим удовольствием, Ваше величество, - присела в реверансе коварная женщина.

За ужином Ирэн вовсю любезничала с Джеймсом, время от времени подливая в его кубок привезенное с собой приворотное зелье из небольшой пузатой бутылочки.

 

Полгода спустя. 

Джон снова задремал во время приёма иностранных послов на своём маленьком трончике из-за того, что Шерлок трижды за ночь будил его, требуя срочно принести то яблочный пирог со взбитыми сливками, то селёдки, то ночную вазу. Мирный сон гнома был нарушен внезапным появлением короля Джеймса, влетевшего в тронный зал в припавшем пылью длинном дорожном плаще.

\- Ты кого подсунул в жёны мне, о изверг знатный?! – он воскликнул, быстрым шагом приближаясь к трону Шерлока.

За мечом он потянулся, плащ распахивая свой, и тотчас же увидали все, что животик округлился королевский. Встал, его чтоб встретить, Шерлок, демонстрируя такой же. Джим опешил, встал и непотребно ржёт.

\- С пополнением грядущим, да вовеки не угаснет род твой славный, - сказав так, Шерлок голову склонил в знак уважения.

\- Шерлуша, братец, а тебя кто обрюхатил? – обниматься Джеймс полез. – Как же так, кудрявый бес?

\- На чужой каравай ты роток не разевай, - вдруг встрял Шерлока супруг. – И вообще, давай без рук.

Джеймс скорчил страшную рожу и, собираясь заорать на это гномье отродье, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, при этом его ноздри уловили запах вяленой рыбки. Поэтому он лишь вежливо спросил:

\- Шерлок, признавайся, у тебя в кармане парадного камзола лежит таранька?

\- Угу, мой камзол, что хочу, то и сую в карманы, - ответил тот.

\- Дай хоть пару плавничков пососать товарищу по несчастью. Солёного хочется, как перед погибелью, - заискивающе попросил Джеймс.

Шерлок достал таранечку, снова уселся на трон и стал её чистить, отрывая кусочки для гостя. Джон вздохнул и уступил место второму беременному. Ничего, недолго уже ему осталось маяться…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Гримуа́р - книга, описывающая магические процедуры и заклинания для вызова духов (демонов), или содержащая ещё какие-либо колдовские рецепты.


End file.
